


a heartbeat skip, relationship (inside a bubble bath)

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Background Relationships, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Thanksgiving, bi babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “Yup. There’s gonna be a five star spread, an all gourmet feast. I’ll box up all the leftovers for you.”Maia snorts, “I’m surprised Maryse is going all out this year, not really her style is it?”Jace rubs the back of his neck, “Ah, it’s with my grandmother.”





	a heartbeat skip, relationship (inside a bubble bath)

**Author's Note:**

> first of the end of '18 prompts *throws confetti*  
> & title from blue october's everlasting friend

Maia rubs her hands together, eyeing the clock and withholding a sigh. Her shift still has over an hour left, and Elias- as decent a boss he is for other stuff- refuses to turn the thermostat above sixty-seven degrees. Between the nippy winter air that blows in every time the door opens and an emptying bar on a Monday night, it feels far colder. (Maia’s always hated the cold, her blood runs warm for a reason.)

The door opens again with another blast of chilly wind, and Maia hits the wall bell. “Last call, we’re closing up in ten minutes!” 

Jace Wayland plops on the stool in front of her with a wide grin, “How is my favorite bartender?” 

Maia’s eyes narrow, “What do you want?” 

“Do you have plans next Thursday?” 

“…isn’t next Thursday thanksgiving?” Maia says, making another dark and stormy for Kaelie. No one else has gestured for a refill, and Maia can’t blame them, wouldn’t want anything cold. 

“Yup. There’s gonna be a five star spread, an all gourmet feast. I’ll box up all the leftovers for you.” 

Maia snorts, “I’m surprised Maryse is going all out this year, not really her style is it?” 

Jace rubs the back of his neck, “Ah, it’s with my grandmother.” 

It’s a lucky thing Maia already dropped off the cocktail and there’s nothing in her hands to break. “You mean the grandmother who ignored you for twenty years and suddenly wants to control your future? _That_ grandmother?” 

“She’s old fashioned,” he weakly defends. 

Maia rolls her eyes, “Yeah, I’m gonna pass on that.”

“Think of the cheesecake, I hear there’s gonna be a chocolate and caramel one.” 

And dammit, fucking Wayland knows her too well. 

“I’m listening.” 

The doorbell tinkles behind the last customer leaving, and Maia heads over to lock it and flip the sign. She gathers leftover tip money and empty glasses on her way back. 

“So her uh, her new thing is trying to get me married before-” Jace cuts himself off, fiddling with his sleeve. Maia makes a pair of rum and cokes, handing him one. 

“Her health isn’t getting better?” 

Jace shakes his head, taking a deep sip. “I get her wanting to be there, _I_ want her to be there when I get married but… she just keeps throwing her friends’ single daughters at me and hoping we get hitched.” 

“The horror,” Maia deadpans. 

He cracks a smile, “Yeah. She invited the Morgensterns to Thanksgiving.” 

Maia chokes on her drink, swallowing quickly before it goes out her nose. “Do they have a second daughter?” 

“Nope.” 

She bites back the laughter, it really isn’t funny. “Is Clary uh, bringing her latest girlfriend?” 

“Yup.” 

Maia cocks her head, “But your grandmother has a headcount doesn’t she?” 

“Her ‘good friend’ is joining us since her family isn’t in the States.” 

“It’s tempting for the drama,” she muses. 

Jace bites his lip, “And maybe we could pretend to be engaged?” 

Maia actually spits out her drink this time, Jace handing her a napkin. 

“Well that wasn’t the reaction to my proposal I was hoping for-”

“Oh fuck off, you can’t spring that on a girl.” 

He shrugs, “Worst case you’re suddenly set to inherit half the family fortune.” 

Maia pretends her first thought isn’t: no, that’s the best case and my student loans are toast. 

She must take too long in her head, Jace adding, “Seriously, name your price Roberts. Human bookbag, new cocktail test subject-” 

Maia swats his arm at that, “My cocktails are a _delight_.” 

“If you stick around till late December there’s a trip to the Bahamas.” 

“Festive,” Maia jokes, but damn would island weather be a nice way to bring in the new year. 

“Would anything convince you?” 

Maia sips her drink, really thinks about it. They’ve gone from frenemies to friendly acquaintances, or maybe it was the other way, too many drunken shared stories to not grow close. 

“A real proposal,” Maia says, eyes widening as she hastily adds, “I mean a real fake proposal. Your grandmother is going to want a good story, and this way we’ll have pictures and shit.” 

Jace grins, “You betcha snookums.” 

Maia throws a dishtowel at his face, “No pet names.” 

“Maybe you just haven’t heard the right one sugar bunny?” 

“The fuck even? I’m closing up for tonight, either grab a broom or get out.”

Jace does grab a broom, and Maia’s stupid heart does a little flip, and dammit this _isn’t_ going to be a thing. 

.

Jace is proposing. 

Jace is proposing with a goddamn speech and a diamond that’s too big and too real, and the wolf cubs are running all around them, energized from their little nap. 

Jace is proposing and she’s an _idiot_ for asking for this. They should have made up a story together or-

“Maia, baby?” 

The baby snaps her back, and she smiles hard enough to make her cheeks hurt. “Yes.” 

Some cheers go up- how had she forgotten their audience that was needed to record this?- and Jace springs up to kiss her. Maia should have expected that too, wrapping her arms around him to make up for her mouth failing to move properly. Hopefully it looks like she can’t contain her emotions rather than the late realization that _of course_ there’s kissing when you’re faking being engaged. 

The rest of the day is a blur, photo-ops and last minute details of their dating life. Most of the stories match up with their actual past just adding a sprinkling of romance; it’s a little too believable and when Maia finds herself almost fantasizing about what could have been, she goes home. 

She has work in the morning and one last paper to write for marine ecology before the break. They’re good reasons, even true, but it still feels like she’s running away as she leaves. 

.

Senator Imogen Herondale does not look like a woman who was warned Jace was bringing his new fiancee, a flash of unease before returning to the face Maia has seen plastered all over her reelection ads. Polite, trying not to be distant, but still feeling superficial- political material that. She shakes her hand briskly, saying, “Welcome to my home. I am looking forward to learning more about you Ms. Roberts, Jace made it sound like the two of you were only friends.”

Maia smiles, “I think a solid friendship is the best kind of foundation for a relationship.”

Jace kisses her temple, taking the pumpkin pie out of her hands. She looks down, and he’s already put away the bottles of red and white somewhere. “Agreed, I’ll bring this to the kitchen.” 

“So tell me-” Imogen begins, cut off by the doorbell. “That will be the Morgensterns,” she mutters, opening the door. 

Maia awkwardly stands to the side while she hugs and greets the adults, Clary slipping by them. And Maia’s never been so grateful that the queer women community is so tight-knit, recognizing her and her date- Camille- immediately. 

“Maia! What a fun surprise,” Clary exclaims, giving her a quick hug and Camille nods. “I had no idea you were coming!” 

“And engaged,” Camille adds dryly. “Congratulations.” 

Clary squeals, grabbing her hand to examine the ring and pelting her with questions. “How exciting! When did this happen? Where? How? Are you getting married next year? You look like a summer bride, and those colors-”

“Whoa, slow down there,” Jace interrupts, returning with a grin. “You’ve gotta leave some interrogation for the meal.” 

Clary laughs easy, hugging Jace and introducing him to Camille. The whole process is done again with the adults, hugs and handshakes going all around. 

Someone’s stomach grumbles, and Clary’s dad makes a joke about a feast, and they’re all shuffled into the dining room. There are little calligraphy name cards on each plate, and Maia holds back a snort at how bougie it all really is. 

Imogen is at the head of the table, with Clary’s parents, and Jace is a buffer between her and them. Maia’s pleased with that, they’re talking about the stock market for fuck’s sake, and trades an amused look with Camille. 

“So are you still working at the antiquities store?” 

Camille swirls her wine around, “I am, it’s going well.” 

Clary beams at her, “An understatement and a half- the sales are up three hundred percent since she took over.” 

Camille’s lips curl up, “Like I said, well.” 

“Cool,” Jace says as Maia asks, “Do you have a favorite-” 

Imogen stands up, raising a hand even though the table’s already fallen silent. 

“Another year passes, and I’m grateful for each and every one of you to be here. Family, friends, and soon to be family,” she says, tilting her glass to Maia. “Usually we go around the table and say something we’re thankful for, but I believe this year we’re all very curious about how the engagement came to be.”

Imogen sits as quiet agreement goes around the table, and Maia takes a sip of wine to make sure Jace starts the story. (Not because she’s nervous at all. There’s no reason to be nervous, it’s not like she’s ever going to see half these people again.)

“It all started when I delivered some organic locally sourced coffee beans to the most stunning and enamored bar maiden-”

Maia can’t help snorting out a laugh, and Jace grins at her. “Uh uh, you skipped right over spilling an entire pitcher of beer on the floor and my shoes.”

“My version’s more romantic,” Jace teases. 

“It’s called romantic fiction buddy.” 

Surrounding chuckles remind Maia they’re not just chilling alone together, that they’re still on display, and her cheeks burn. 

“It was Izzy’s twenty-first,” Jace explains, a little sheepishly. “We all went overboard.” 

“I do recall being young,” Imogen says, and Clary’s mother murmurs a joke to the other two. 

The servers bring out the food then, and Maia tries to hide her surprise at everything already being plated. The only other food on the table is a decorative assortment of fruits, and Maia digs in, hasn’t eaten all day for this. The turkey and stuffing are perfection, and Maia almost misses the next question. 

“And then what happened?” Clary asks.

She grins and swallows. “Then Jace challenged me to a round of mario kart and the rest is history. Sweet, sweet victorious history.” 

Jace’s eyes widen, “I thought we weren’t-”

“Wait, wait,” Clary says, leaning forwards. “Jace _lost_? At the stupid game he insisted on beating everyone at throughout high school?” 

Jace groans into his hands, and Imogen says, “How lovely dear, I’ve always said some humility is good for the soul.” 

Maia pats his arm, “His proposal was incredible though, really, I don’t know how he did it.” 

Jace straightens up at the flattery, and Maia’s reluctantly amused. “If you donate enough to the International Wolf Center, they let you come in for a day to learn more about the charity and play with any orphaned cubs. Next week they’re going back into the wild so heh, I worked on my speech with Alec.” 

Maia turns to him, curious, “You didn’t tell me that.” 

Jace shrugs, cheeks tinged pink. “Yeah, well, it would have taken another six months to figure out the right words.” 

Maia squeezes his hand on the table, the temporary ring reflecting light. “I’m glad you did.” 

“How sweet,” Clary’s mother says, and her father murmurs something inaudible. 

“Fascinating, you must give me the information for that charity,” Camille says. “I always wanted a wolf as a child.”

Clary laughs, clearly trying to say something and utterly failing. 

“But do you remember any of the speech?” Imogen asks with a smirk. “Your grandfather recycled his entirely for his wedding vows.” 

Polite laughter rounds the table, and Jace shakes his head with a rueful smile. “I was so nervous at the time, I’m glad they were real words.” 

“Whatever works,” Clary’s father says as the laughter increases. 

There’s a lull, and Maia doesn’t know what makes her recall or repeat it, saying, “You’re my best friend and I want you by my side forever.” 

Jace meets her eyes, immediate and searching, and she absolutely meant every word. It can’t possibly be the best time for such a realization, no matter that her brain’s been toying with the idea since it was proposed. He kisses her suddenly, and Maia half reacts, torn between pushing all the intensity past his lips and reminding him that they have a damn audience. 

“To be young and in love,” Imogen says fondly to the others, and Maia’s head is still spinning, still reeling in that she might agree. 

There’s a waiter that remains in the room while they eat, constantly refilling glasses and the rest of the dinner passes by in a hazy happy blur. She’s eaten far too much, is more than ready to slip into a food coma and not wake up until the new year. 

Ever since the pies came out Jace’s arm has been around her shoulders. Warm and comforting, a little _too_ comforting- she nearly dozes off a half dozen times. 

People start standing up, and Maia’s wide awake again, hit with a burst of energy at the approaching possibility of a bed. 

“Hey, do you need to stay here?” Jace whispers. 

Goddammit he can be sweet. “Nah, my place is only a few blocks from here.” 

“It’s a nice night, I’ll walk you home,” Jace says. 

There’s lots of hugging, and Imogen in particular holds her shoulders for some time. 

“Any time you two are ever free come by alright? I want to get to know you better, and Jace ought to visit his eldest relative more.” 

She adds the last part a little louder, and Jace pulls her in for a hug, laughing and murmuring something too low to catch. 

The Morgensterns and Camille all drive away, after offering them a ride one last time, and Imogen finally relents, biding them good night. They step out into the brisk fall air, sobering up fast.

“That went really good, yeah?” Maia says. 

Jace’s arm is back around her, her waist this time, and only because of the cold she doesn’t point out he can stop now. “Yeah, that was… that was perfect.” 

A few cars pass by, a handful of pedestrians, and it’s the quietest Maia has ever seen nyc. The streetlamps aren’t quite enough, apartment buildings lighting up the sidewalk with dark patches in between. 

“Your grandmother,” Maia starts, pausing. She’s intoxicated enough that the words are forming themselves, a good thing since she doesn’t know where the fuck she’s going on this street or sentence. “That was kinda weird with V-dude right?” 

Jace sighs out a laugh. “Yeah. She suspects he had something to do with my father’s death- nothing’s ever been proven, not even that it wasn’t an accident.” 

“Keep your enemies close indeed.” 

“Yeah. I dunno, I don’t-” Jace breaks off, shaking his head. “Never mind.” 

Maia waits a few beats, and sure enough, Jace starts talking again. “Whatever happened, I don’t think we’ll ever know for sure. I’d rather stay away from him.” 

She nods, “Well after tonight and maybe Clary’s wedding, I can’t imagine why you’d have to see him.” 

Jace chuckles, squeezing her hip briefly. “And that’s years away.” 

Maia shrugs, smiling. 

“Hey, what’s that?” 

“I’ve just never seen Clary so quiet, and there _was_ a lot of wedding talk. Maybe things with Camille are more serious.” 

Jace raises an eyebrow, “Yeah and next week Izzy will get emotionally involved with someone-”

“-and distract myself from my studies?” the two finish together, laughing. 

“Still more plausible,” Maia says as the laughter fades. 

“You wanna bet?” Jace asks. 

Maia pats his arm, “Oh honey, I can’t take your money so easy.” 

Jace shakes his head, smiling. “When I win, I get to pick one sappy nickname you have to pretend to like in public.” 

Maia’s jaw drops, “Oh so that’s how it is?” 

“You betcha sugar plum.” 

“So when I win, you’re gonna help me with all my finals’ prep.” 

“I would have done that anyways,” Jace says, and her stupid heart swells. 

“I didn’t finish,” Maia claims. “Including making food and beverage runs.” 

It’s a lame save, but Jace doesn’t call her out on it. “Deal.” 

And all the way home, Maia can’t stop fucking smiling.


End file.
